duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
From Britain With Love - The Continuing British Invasion
From Britain With Love - The Continuing British Invasion is a radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by D.I.R. Broadcasting Corp. during 1984. About the album Issued with cue sheets for radio presenters, the album was used for licence broadcast on ABC's Rock Radio Network on 12 June 1984. This was a twelve hour show featuring UK acts and included Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf", a single re-issued in the USA on 3 December 1982 which peaked at no.3 on the Billboard Hot 100 on 26 March 1983. Also included are several songs Duran Duran have covered, including "Instant Karma!" recorded for the Make Some Noise - The Amnesty International Campaign To Save Darfur project. Track listing FBWL - Hour 1-A Hour One: #"Telestar" - The Tornadoes #"I Want To Hold Your Hand" - The Beatles #"She Loves You" - The Beatles #"Can't Buy Me Love" - The Beatles #"Hippy Hippy Shake" - The Swinging Blue Jeans #"Glad All Over - The Dave Clark Five #"Do You Want To Know A Secret" - Billy J. Kramer #"Bits and Pieces" - The Dave Clark Five #"Little Children" - Billy J. Kramer #"World Without Love" - Peter & Gordon #"How Do You Do It?" - Gerry & The Pacemakers #"My Boy Lollipop" - Millie Small Hour Two: #"Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying" - Gerry & the Pacemakers #"A Hard Days Night" - The Beatles #"House of the Rising Sun" - Animals #"Because" - The Dave Clark Five #"Do Wah Diddy Diddy" - Manfred Mann #"A Summer Song" - Chad & Jeremy #"Have I the Right" - The Honeycombs #"You Really Got Me" - The Kinks #"She's Not There" - The Zombies #"As Tears Go By" - Marianne Faithfull #"Love Potion Number Nine" - The Searchers #"Downtown" - Petula Clark #"Tell Her No" - The Zombies Hour Three: #"Ferry Across The Mersey" - Gerry & the Pacemakers #"I'm Telling You Now" - Freddie & The Dreamers #"Go Now" - The Moody Blues #"Game of Love" - Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders #"Mrs. Brown You've Got A Lovely Daughte" - Herman's Hermits #"For Your Love" - Yardbird #"Satisfaction" - The Rolling Stones #"You Turn Me On" - Ian Whitcomb #"Henry The VIII" - Herman's Hermits #"Help" - The Beatles #"Catch Us If You Can" - The Dave Clark Five #"Yesterday" - The Beatles #"Get Off My Cloud" - The Rolling Stones Hour Four: #"Daytripper" - The Beatles #"Woman" - Peter & Gordon #"Nowhere Man" - The Beatles #"Groovy Kind of Love" - The Mindbenders #"Paint It Black" - The Rolling Stones #"You Don't Have To Say You Love Me" - Dusty Springfield #"The Pied Piper" - Crispian St. Peters #"Wild Thing" - The Troggs #"Sunshine Superman" - Donovan #"Bus Stop" - The Hollies #"Winchester Cathedral" - The New Vaudville Band #"Mellow Yellow" - Donovan Hour Five: #"Ruby Tuesday" - The Rolling Stones #"Penny Lane" - The Beatles #"Strawberry Fields Forever" - The Beatles #"I'm A Man" - The Spencer Davis Group #"Whiter Shade of Pale" - Procol Harum #"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" / "A Day In The Life" - The Beatles #"Carrie Anne" - The Hollies #"Brown Eyed Girl" - Van Morrison #"To Sir With Love" - Lulu #"Itchycoo Park" - Small Faces #"Mighty Quinn" - Manfred Mann Hour Six: #"Ballad of Bonnie & Clyde" - Georgie Fame #"Jumping Jack Flash" - The Rolling Stones #"Hurdy Gurdy Man" - Donovan #"Sunshine of Your Love" - Cream #"Hey Jude" - The Beatles #"Revolution" - The Beatles #"Fire" - The Crazy World of Arthur Brown #"Those Were The Days" - Mary Hopkin #"Time of the Season" - The Zombies #"Get Back" - The Beatles Hour Seven: #"Honky Tonk Woman" - The Rolling Stones #"Give Peace A Chance" - The Plastic Ono Band #"Something" - The Beatles #"Whole Lotta Love" - Led Zeppelin #"Let It Be" - The Beatles #"Come And Get It" - Badfinger #"Instant Karma!" - John Lennon #"All Right Now" - Free #"My Sweet Lord" - George Harrison #"Your Song" - Elton John Hour Eight: #"Domino" - Van Morrison #"Uncle Albert" / "Admiral Halsey" - Paul & Linda McCartney #"Maggie May" - Rod Stewart #"Peace Train" - Cat Stevens #"Imagine" - John Lennon #"Rocket Man" - Elton John #"Alone Again" - Gilbert O'Sullivan #"Naturally - Gilbert O'Sullivan #"Layla" - Derek & the Dominoes #"Oh Babe" - Hurricane Smith #"What Would You Say" - Hurricane Smith #"I Shot The Sheriff" - Eric Clapton Hour Nine: #"Angie" - The Rolling Stones #"Photograph" - Richard Perr #"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" - Elton John #"Band on the Run" - Wings #"Can't Get Enough of Your Love" - Bad Company #"Whatever Gets You ThroughThe Night" - John Lennon #"It's Only Rock and Roll" - The Rolling Stones #"I'm Not In Love" - 10CC #"Fame" - David Bowie #"Ballroom Blits" - Sweet Hour Ten: #"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen #"Let 'Em In" - Wings #"Don't Bring Me Down" - Electric Light Orchestra #"Tonight's The Night" - Rod Stewart #"Blinded By The Light" - Manfred Mann #"Year of the Cat" - Al Stewart #"Who Are You" - The Who #"Sultans of Swing" - Dire Straits Hour Eleven: #"Goodnight Tonight" - Wings #"Logical Song" - Supertramp #"Cars" - Gary Numan #"In the Air Tonight" - Phil Collins #"Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2)" - Pink Floyd #"Coming Up" - Wings #"Another One Bites the Dust" - Queen #"(Just Like) Starting Over" - John Lennon #"Start Me Up" - The Rolling Stones #"Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" - The Police Hour Twelve: #"Heat of the Moment" - Asia #"Eye In The Sky" - Alan Parsons #"Let's Dance" - David Bowie #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran #"Every Breath You Take" - The Police #"Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club #"In A Big Country" - Big Country #"Undercover of the Night" - The Rolling Stones #"Nobody Told Me" - John Lennon Category:Radio Show Albums Category:D.I.R. Broadcasting Corp.